Vampire Panic!
by lolitahanako
Summary: This takes place in the Vampire Knight universe, near the beginning of the series. It's just 'normal' Cross Academy life for Yuki, until two actresses start attending the school while filming the popular yuri series, Strawberry Panic! Both of them have an eye on her, but for different reasons. How will Yuki - and her friends - handle these situations?
1. Chapter 1

**{Hey! This is my first fic, so I hope you enjoy it! Chapters should be updated routinely, but I might get lazy sometimes, just a warning. XD I do not own these characters or series, but Mai Tsubomi and Hitomi Wantanabe are the names of the actresses who will play Nagisa and Shizuma in the story. More to come, but don't wanna give spoilers yet! Til next time!}**

Vampire Panic! A crossover

Yuki Cross, the adopted daughter of Chairman Kaien Cross of the notorious Cross Academy, sighed deeply as she gazed out the window of the large, fancy, chapel-like classroom, her eyes drooping from exhaustion. She had only gotten about two hours of sleep, after staying up most of the night patrolling the academy with Zero. Another boring night, no vampires or day-class girls sneaking out of their dorms, or even any students staying up late and causing a ruckus. Zero didn't really have much to say, so they split up and took turns monitoring opposite sides of the school, as usual. Unfortunately for her, there were no opportunities to see her precious Kaname either. That usually made it worth it.

"_Ugh...I'm so tired...I wish I could sleep..."_

Yuki had already nodded off once during the sensei's boring lecture, only to be fiercely awoken by his warning of never to do it again or to spend the rest of the day taking supplementary classes. At this state, supplementary classes didn't seem like such a bad idea, however, the grounds needed patrolling again that night. The brunette school guardian lazily peeked over at Zero, who was napping soundly on his desk.

"_No fair! How come he gets to sleep?! Jerk!"_

She knew he was a favorite among teachers, and since he was so great at his studies he was probably caught up enough anyway, but still. Yuki gave yet another small sigh and attempted to tune back in to the lecture, only to feel herself nodding off again. Moments later, she felt a small hand nudge her shoulder.

"Yuki."

Sayori Wakaba, Yuki's best friend and roommate, whispered in her ear silently.

"The lecture is almost over, so please stay awake. You'll be in trouble if you have to stay longer."

Her kind, gentle, reassuring voice always helped Yuki to do the right thing. Yori may have always been extremely blunt when it came to pointing out Yuki's faults, but she was still the very best friend anyone could ever ask for. Yuki slowly sat back up and gave her friend a sincere, thankful smile, her brown eyes smiling back into Yori's deep amber ones. Yori returned the gesture, then casually gave her attention back to the pencil in her hand and resumed jotting down notes. Yuki simply studied her friend for a couple moments, a small smile remaining on her face.

"_You're so cool, Yori-chan! You're perfect at everything, and you're always putting up with me..."_

She closed her eyes as a sudden warmth of thankfulness filled her bosom, a light, simple blush radiating from her cheeks. She really was grateful to have such an awesome friend.

"_You look so cute when you're focused, Yori-chan..."_

After what seemed like only seconds, the sensei closed the book he was lecturing from and declared the lesson over. Yuki looked up at the clock, and sure enough, the school day really was over. She had spent so much time thinking about Yori that the lesson passed so much more quickly. Most of the other students started getting up, many of them anxious to get outside so they could greet the night class before they started their "day". Zero wasn't very interested in waking up, still remaining in the same sleeping position he had kept for most of the lecture, but Yuki was going to drag him out there whether he liked it or not. He probably never liked it, but that wasn't going to stop her from getting a chance to see Kaname. Yuki stepped over a desk, arm's length away from Zero, before the sensei spoke again.

"Class, I've forgotten one thi- CROSS!"

Yuki immediately darted back down to her previous seat before anything else could happen to get her in more trouble, bowing her head in apology.

"I'm sorry, sensei!"

The teacher sighed, directing his attention back to the rest of the class, most of whom had also settled back into their seats.

"As I was saying, I've forgotten one thing. Starting tomorrow we will have two new students joining us. Mai Tsubomi and Hitomi Watanabe."

There was a collaborative gasp among most of the students, even a few of the boys. Suddenly, a buzz filled the classroom with excitement and disbelief.

"Mai Tsubomi and Hitomi Wantanabe?! As in the actresses?! No way!"

"Aren't they famous or something? Why are they coming to school here?!"

"I'm so excited! I hope I can get autographs from them!"

The room was filled with so much chatter that suddenly the night class seemed like last year's news. Yuki raised an eyebrow slightly, confused. She glanced over at Yori, who was wide-eyed, which was strange to see since she was usually so indifferent.

"Yori, what's the big deal? Are they really famous?"

Yori gave her a slight look. "You've really never heard of them? They're in quite a few shows on tv right now, and there are rumors that they were going to film a television series near here. I'm not that interested, though."

"Hmm..." Yuki stared around at the other students, who were all going bananas. Zero was forced to open his eyes and sit up from all the noise, and he clearly wasn't happy about it. Before the sensei could silence the crazy students himself, Zero stood up from his seat and tossed an evil death glare around the classroom so mighty that the space fell silent within seconds. All the students faced the front of the classroom again, and Zero slowly returned to his preferred sleeping position.

"Er, thank you very much, Kiryu," the sensei replied to the gesture, then resumed his announcement, "Yes, Mai Tsubomi and Hitomi Wantanabe are going to start attending this school, HOWEVER..." he glanced over his students with a serious look, "Do your best not to approach them unless it has something to do with a school assignment or activity. They will finish their schooling here while they are working on a project, since some of the filming locations will be here at Cross Academy, and they cannot have any nuisances bothering them. They are interested in Cross Academy solely because they believe they will receive less attention. Headmaster Cross has made it very clear that our school has a reputation to maintain, and hopes you all will understand and be respectful of their privacy."

The students began whispering again.

"Aw, so no autographs...?"

"So they really are filming a tv show here?! Cool!"

"Ah, I hope I can contain myself! Hitomi is so hot~~~!"

Yuki, still bearing a puzzled expression, stared down at her desk.

"_So, Chairman really said that? He wants them protected from the students? Could...could they be vampires? Why are they attending the day class, then? They couldn't be like Zero, could they...?"_

She turned her head in the silver-haired boy's direction, watching for his expression. His eyes were half-open and his head remained on his desk, but she could tell he was thinking something similar. They exchanged glances for a moment, verifying the suspicious feeling in both of them.

"_I'll have to talk with the Chairman later. Something seems a little weird about this."_


	2. Chapter 2

After yet another intervention from Zero, the day class was soon silenced again and they proceeded to leave to greet the night class as usual, only most of them were more preoccupied gossiping about the new students they would be receiving rather than how beautiful the night class boys and girls were. Yuki remained in her seat a few moments longer than usual, observing their behavior and pondering more about the mysterious celebrities. She rose from her desk and quickly crossed over to her teacher, Zero also remaining in the classroom by the door to listen in.

"Sensei, do you know anything else about them...? What more did the Chairman tell you?"

The day class teachers at Cross Academy didn't know anything about the vampires at the school, or perhaps in general, so she figured any information pertaining to that wouldn't come from him, however, it still seemed so odd. She wanted all the intel she could get, looking up at him with big, questioning eyes.

"Well..." the instructor began, "I don't know much more than that, other than the fact that they will be arriving here tonight. Your father specifically mentioned not to give out that information to you students, but you seem less interested in them than the others. Also, they will be staying in one of the empty rooms in the girl's dorm where some scenes will be shot, so please try to keep other students away from that area."

"I see..."

Yuki stared away for a moment.

"_Perhaps they really are vampires. It seems like such a risk keeping them in the day class dorm though, whether they're filming or not..."_

Suddenly, the brown-haired prefect was pulled back into reality by Zero tugging on her arm.

"C'mon, I don't want a lecture from your father after all the stupid girls pounce all over those pretty boys," Zero mumbled sternly, "Let's go".

Yuki nodded, thanking the instructor, then she quickly sprung out of the classroom and down the hall, heading outside and blocking off the entrance to the moon dorm, just beating the other girls to it. Giving her usual guardian pose in front of the gate, she exclaimed:

"All right everyone, settle down and form an organi-...eh?"

Many of the girls weren't even paying attention. They usually didn't anyway, however, this time they were more spread out and forming chatter groups around the different areas of the field rather than mauling through each other to climb over the gate. A few girls waited in their usual spots for the night class, though they still seemed not quite as interested as before, simply sitting on the ground or talking about the famous actresses with their friends. No kind of night class-obsessed ruckus whatsoever. Yuki stood there mid-sentence, not sure what to make of it. Eventually, Zero came slugging up beside her, hands in pockets, looking just as enthused as ever. She shot him an angry glare.

"So you yell at me about being late to get over here, yet you take your sweet time, huh?!"

He gave a long, annoyed sigh.

"You didn't need as much help as I thought," he explained, observing the day class girls.

Yuki scowled, yet she agreed with him. Not a single one of the girls were really acting up. Just as she was about to comment, a bell sounded and the gates of the moon dorm opened, revealing a mass of white-uniformed, dashingly elegant and beautiful night class students, lead by none other than the dark and mysterious Kaname Kuran. A few of the girls got up and assembled themselves in their viewing positions, cheering and kyaaa~ing as the students emerged into the field. The struggle of keeping the girls in line wasn't nearly a struggle at all, Yuki and Zero mostly just standing between them and the night class students, all the while a hyperactive voice amidst the white figures took notice of the dull air about them.

"Eh, where is everyone today? My beautiful ladies, I have appeared once again! No need to hide!"

A few more girls attracted by the sound of Hanabusa Aidou's voice suddenly joined the small group, adding a bit more excitement to the scene, but not enough to cause the guardians to do much more of anything. Yuki blinked, not seeing a twilight this uncrowded in quite a long time. The sheer awkwardness of it distracted her so much that the large hand ruffling her hair surprised her, making her jump. She turned to see the face of the man she had been longing to see all day, and every day.

"I'm sorry..." Kaname began softly, "Did I scare you?"

"K-Kaname-senpai!"

She immediately felt a hot blush flood her whole face, her heart pounding miles per second. She shook her head no, not wanting him to feel at fault for anything.

"No, you just surprised me a little..." she gave an awkward smile.

Kaname returned a much more pristine one, gently removing his hand.

"I'm relieved. I thought I would thank you again for the great job you're doing, miss guardian."

His dark eyes melted her heart. It was like this every time she saw him, no matter what. Ever since her first memory of him, all those years ago when he had saved her life on that snowy winter night, she always felt somehow connected with him. Seeing him even on his way to class made her happy for the rest of the day, always. Trying to contain her smile, she attempted a reply.

"Th-thank you...although it is much easier today..."

The dark-haired vampire glanced around, observing his few black-uniformed onlookers.

"So it would seem. I wonder why that is?"

"Oh, some actresses are transferring to the day class tomorrow..."

"Is that so?"

Yuki's love paralysis finally began to fade as the dark glares from Zero reached the two of them, Zero soon planting his feet next to the short brunette, evilly looking the handsome vampire prince dead in the eyes.

"You'll be late, Kuran," was all he uttered. As quiet as Zero was, he was definitely terrifying.

Kaname smirked, slightly returning the taller guardian's glare.

"I suppose you're right, Kiryu," he replied casually, "I'll let you get back to your work".

He then shifted his gaze from his enemy to his princess, flashing her a smile one more time before his departure. Yuki waved goodbye, the fire finally leaving her cheeks. Zero 'tsked'.

"Kaname Kuran..." the silver-haired guardian muttered darkly as the rest of the night class disappeared inside the main school building, _"Stop luring her with your tricks, or I'll kill you." _


	3. Chapter 3

Later that evening, the time had come once again for the school guardians to patrol the grounds. A soft breeze blew through the bushes and trees, cooling Yuki's warm neck. It was the middle of night, when time seemed to pass at its slowest, especially when she was alone. She had already caught a girl sneaking out of the dorm attempting to take a few pictures of the night class, but she didn't made it three yards beyond the building before Yuki gave her famous guardian speech and sent her back to bed. Other than that, there wasn't much other exciting activity. Zero was probably patrolling the other side of the school, or so she would have thought normally.

"_That's right...Zero is a vampire now..."_

The idea was even still so difficult to fathom, yet it was true. She had known for quite some time now, yet seeing him behave like his usual self at school made it seem like a distant reality. Memories of the night he first restrained her and dug his fangs into her neck came pouring back, making her cringe slightly. All those years believing he was human, not knowing the constant, vicious struggle he faced every single day for all that time...

"If only I had known then, Zero..." she whispered to herself, "I would have been there beside you the entire way. You could have had my blood anytime you needed..."

Blood. _Blood. _The sudden realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Zero disliked blood tablets, and often refused to take them. He would never prey on another student, but he was terrible at taking care of himself. All those times before, when she had woken him up after finding him passed out in the horse shelter, she was clueless.

"_Zero...I hope you're alright."_

She hadn't seen him for quite some time. A soft breeze wafted through her hair again as she pondered more about her dear friend. Resting her back against the trunk of a tree, she held onto Artemis, the scythe weapon strapped against her thigh. Her eyes bore a feeling of sincere worry and pity.

"_I'm going to look for him. He probably needs my blood..."_

Without a second to loose, Yuki darted quickly from the tree to the direction of the horse shelter, hoping that if she did indeed discover her target there, that he would be alright. As she was halfway to her destination, the faint glow of a mysterious light peered through the trees from afar. Soon, it became two mysterious lights. Headlights. A car was driving along the road deep in the woods, which as Yuki knew, was a little-known shortcut from the city to the school grounds. Typically, only beings involved in vampiric affairs took this road during the night to avoid being harassed or bothered by humans, and it was indeed night.

"_The Chairman never mentioned anything about any vampires coming tonight. Only the actresses and their managers. Unless..."_

Of course. Many very famous actors and actresses were vampires. With their extremely good looks, superior intellect, and natural talent, they made easy celebrities. These actresses could have very well been vampires also, however, the idea that they would be staying in the sun dorm rather than the moon dorm puzzled Yuki to no end. Indeed, the car was headed in the direction of the chairman's private housing, located a block or so away from the day class lodgings. Yuki was going to get to the bottom of this, no matter what. Just as she was about to pursue the strange vehicle, she felt someone harshly tug both of her arms behind her and violently pin her face-down into the grassy ground.

"!"

She couldn't scream; a hand had also covered her mouth as a masculine knee dug into her back, securing her arms there.

"Hehehehehe..." a deep, dark, creepish and horrifying voice echoed silently, "So this was that delicious smell. Please, give me your blood...!"


End file.
